User talk:Unknown144
Hello, Unknown144. Thank you for ! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. -- Vatsa1708 (Talk) 01:54, 2011 August 23 AC Block I cannot help you in any way, seeing as you have crossed Rayne and it seemed like you had a vendetta against us admins there. Also, most of the users wanted you out of the wiki, so no I cannot help you in this matter. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 02:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If you saw what was done you may not have said that. A vendetta is a blood feud against someone who has killed someone else, in this way Rayne was wrong it was not a vendetta. Furthermore, the information stated is incorrect, as l have not actually done anything in any way to slander the users. The effects of what l have written could not have been smaller but were escalated somewhat by actions of others. What l had actually done was write a blog that had the sole purpose of reaching 100 comments while staying within the rules of that wiki. The only rules stated to me were to try and stay away from rude or vulgar language and to write something about the AC series. I had created the blog without a topic and so it could become about AC quite easily. Although this was possible the admins did not agree with me and so made it hard for themselves. The whole incident had started when an apprentice had had a go at me. Therefore, l do not believe this subject is justified and so l would appreciate it if you could at least discuss it with Rayne or allow me to have a chance to talk to him as he has blocked any sort of route to provide vindication for what l have done. :However you want to put it, I cannot help you. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 03:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : :From what you have said l understand that you cannot affect the time that l have been banned. But are you able to speak ot him and see if he will open some sort of communication route directly to him? Please. Unknown144 03:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Actually, On Rayne's page it says that he went to the InFamous wiki with you. If it was possible, do you think l could get a route from there. Not only do l want this changed because it will help everyone but he didn't really have the right to block my passage to the InFamous wiki for what was done on another site. Unknown144 03:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, he doesn't want to negotiate with you. And I cannot help you anymore. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC)